Valentine's Day (One-Shot) Dating Dean's Sister 3
by xerxesbreak2679
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day special for this series, How does Victoria and Seth enjoy their Valentine's Day. Rated M for sexual content


Valentine's Day (One-Shot) (Dating Dean's Sister Part 3)

**This is a Valentine's Day Special, if you haven't guessed by my very creative title. Rated M for sexual content at the end, I'll put a warning before.**

This was Victoria's and Seth first Valentine's Day as a couple, Seth had told her that he had romantic evening planned for them. What Victoria would give to spend time together with Seth in their own home, waking up in their own bed with her boyfriend's chest pressed to her back with his arms wrapped around her waist spooning her. But no they had to cancel all their plans to go on the road for WWE, Victoria wasn't mad she was used to last second matches making her drop everything. Don't get her wrong she loved her job, get to beat the crap out of people and get paid for it. Victoria and Seth had to catch a flight to Austin, Texas, and fight Friday and stay to fight on Monday as well (I know they moved it to Thursday but Friday works better in this story) and Saturday (Valentine's Day) they both had to do a fan meet and greet all day and photo shot for advertizing Wrestle Mania (Sorry if that's spelled wrong). Victoria was quite though out the whole flight and the way to their hotel, he could see though her tough act and could see she was upset about canceling their plans even know she would never admit it out loud.

"You ok? You barley said a word all day" Seth asked Victoria as he set theirs bags on the bed.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine just lost in thought is all" Victoria smiled but he could easily tell it was fake.

Seth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, and she lazily kissed him back.

"I have to take care of a few things I'll see you later" Seth said kissing her once again before letting her go.

"Ok see ya" Victoria said sounding a bit confused as he left.

~time skip to later that night at the arena~

Victoria hasn't seen Seth since he left earlier, _'where could he be tomorrow's Valentine's Day and he just left and ignored me all day, I swear I don't know how I put up with him he's such a jerk sometimes'_ Victoria thought looking pissed, But was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Hey Victoria" Roman said walking up to her startling her from her though

"Oh hey" Victoria said collecting her thoughts she was interrupted from.

"You ok? You look kind of out of it" Roman asked

"Yeah I'm fine I was just looking Seth he kind of disappeared on me earlier" Victoria said hinting if he seen him.

"I just got here myself, if I see him I'll tell him you're looking for him" Roman said

"Thanks" she said as he left to get ready for the show.

Victoria walked to her dressing room to change, she opened the door and seen a bouquet of Tiger lily her favorite flowers with a note attached. Victoria set her bag down and picked up the flowers smelling the sweet fragrance before reading the note. _'Sorry I know you wanted our first Valentine's to be special, but since we're both busy tomorrow how about we celebrate tonight' _Victoria smiled at Seth handwriting on the note. The door to her dressing room opened which made her looking up and sees Seth step in and closing the door behind him.

"Sorry I did mean to ditch you all day there but you would be surprised how hard that type of flower is to find this time of year" Seth said hoping she wouldn't be mad knowing her temper. Victoria just set the flowers down before walking up to Seth and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I have to change into my gear" Victoria said breaking the kiss turning to open her bag to take out her things and noticed Seth still standing there.

"Am I going to let you watch me change" Victoria said turning around.

"I was hoping" Seth laughed.

"Get out of here you perv" Victoria said hitting his arm playfully.

~Time skip after the show back at their hotel~

Once settled and back in their room they decided to watch a movie, which ended up being a horror movie. Victoria was halfway hiding under a blanket and cuddled to Seth, he was getting bored so he leaned over a little and placed soft kissed to the back of her neck. Victoria was wearing one of his t-shirt which was like a dress on her, which he always found very hot.

"Stop it" Victoria said but not really meaning it, Seth hummed moving to the side of her neck getting a little rougher sucking on the skin behind her ear.

~Starts to get rated M here~

"mmm" Victoria moaned lightly, closing her eyes. He took that as sign to continue and moved his hand to her hips and rubbed circles with his thumbs, he moved lower on her neck looking for her sweet spot right where her neck and shoulder meet. Another light moan came from her, telling him he found the right spot. He bit in to the spot lightly, making her moan a bit loader. His hands finding the bottom of the shirt she was wearing and pulling it up and over her head, after tossing the shirt out of the way leaving her in nothing but her panties. His hands found their way to her breast and began to gently knead them as he continued to kiss her neck. Victoria moaned biting her bottom lip as Seth hummed on her neck and, began to pinch her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Victoria shifted and felt a bulge press on her lower back, since he was teasing her she was going to get even with him and grind back on his stiffing bulge. She felt him groan into her neck, she got out of his grip and walked over to the bed laying down on her back. Seth got up and turned off the TV then quickly making his way to the bed, and crawling on top of her capturing her lips in a kiss. As their kiss got deeper Victoria began to pull at Seth's shirt, taking the hint he broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head then kissing her once again. Their tongues began wrestling (I had to) for dominates, as Victoria began to run her fingers over his toned chest causing him to groan into the kiss. Seth broke the kiss and kissed around her jaw line as he played with her breast again, making moans escape her mouth with her tongue sticking out a little which he found so sexy. Her hands slid down his chest and began to unbuckle his jeans and slid them down a little, he kicked them off leaving him in his boxer. He moved down and started sucking on one of her nipples while one of his hands played with the other, her hands getting tangled in this two-toned hair. His free hand moved to her panties and played with the hem before sliding inside and feeling how soaked she was, a load moan came from Victoria.

"Already this wet, you horny little girl" Seth said moving to kiss her neck as his hand began to rub her clit, she loved how he called her little girl when he was aroused.

"Stop teasing" Victoria panted out between moan, she knew Seth wouldn't stop tell she started begging. He slipped one finger into her, making her wiggled underneath him. Slowly thrusting the digit in her, her hip bucked forward trying to him to go faster her hands gripped the sheet under them.

"Please" Victoria moaned wanting him now

"Please what?" Seth said teasing her even more adding another finger in her moving faster, not wanting to wait either but he wanted her to say it.

"Take me now or I'll cut your balls off in your sleep" Victoria said getting mad. He accepted the threat and pulled off her panties and discarded his boxers sliding on a condom, getting between her legs wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Kissing her lips sliding in her tightness Victoria moaning into the kiss, Seth began to pull out to push back in. Victoria broke the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, as he started a slow pace.

"Faster" Victoria panted out, he slowly began to pick up the pace to a point where they we're both satisfied. Her Nails scratching down his back, enjoy the pain of her nails he lost his steady pace and just began pounding into her getting close to his end.

"Yes! I'm so close" Victoria screamed her walls throbbing around him.

"Me too" Seth said keeping up his speed making her come around him, squeezing him tightly pushing him over the edge with a few more thrust. Seth pulled out of her and throw away the condom, laying next to her pulling her close and covering them both with a blanket. She rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to his heart beat.

~Bonus scene (At Photo Shot)~

"Ok let's try some shots without your shirt" Triple H suggested

"I rather not" Seth said trying to avoid it

"Come on it will be good for advertizing" Triple H said

"Well you see-" Seth started but got cut off by Victoria

"He doesn't want to take off his shirt because he has scratches down his back from last night" Victoria blurted out with no shame

"I see" Triple H said not knowing what else to say

"I hate you so much sometimes" Seth said placing a hand over his face, while Victoria fell to the ground laughing.

"You should be used to me embarrassing you by now" she continued to laugh


End file.
